The twilight games
by alicesunmentionedsister
Summary: It's the 84th hunger games, 10 years after the rebellion failed to take over. The reapings are the same as always untill her sister gets reaped. A/H a/u one shot.
1. Chapter 1

Hg/twilight cross over

** before you read  
I use the word "signed" a lot. I didn't know any other words. Tell me if you think of any.  
And yes, I know haymich shouldn't be the mentor, and Cinna shouldn't be the designer, and caesar should be dead from old age, but they're awesome, so they're in.

* * *

My tale begins at the age of 4 my name was MaryAlice. I was no more than 2 and a half feet tall, and only weighed 25 pounds. I had long black hair that reached to the middle of my back. My eyes were blue. My father was an abusive, drug addict, alcoholic. We lived in a small village, the country was divided into 12 districts. there were 13, but the 13th was bombed. i lived in district 4. We were one of the wealthier districts. We specialized in fishing. My mom would hide me from my dad, but eventually he'd find me. He'd come home drunk nearly every night. One night he took it too far. He walked through the door and grabbed my mom roughly. I watched from the closet hoping he wouldn't see me. I heard a snap and mom was motionless on the ground. I tried to hide, but he saw me. "Trying to hide?" He asked forcefully grabbing me. "No! No!" I yelled wiggling around trying to get free. "Lying?" He asked cutting off my airway and running a knife across my neck, just above what would have killed me. I pretended to faint. He probably thought I was dead. He tossed me on the ground. Dad went upstairs. I heard the clanking of his footsteps going up the stairs. I knew I had to get out before he killed me too. My mom had left me a 'run away bag' she knew I'd eventually have to run. The bag rested in the corner, and was packed with a blanket, some string, buttons, a canteen full of water, snacks, a lighter, some paper, a pen, and a knife. I grabbed the bag and made a run for it. I crawled out the doggy door and headed for the woods. I was sure I wouldn't make it long before I starved or something else, but I'd try as long as I could. Either way I knew I'd be known forevermore as 'MaryAlice, the 4 year old run away.' That is, if I lived long enough. I climbed a tree with low branches. I made it to the top, and climbed to the large center of it. The branches guarded me from falling. I threw the blanket over me and curled up with it. Home was warm, but here was safe. The next day came and went. The third day on my own brought new surprises though. My tummy grumbled and I was out of snacks. I re packed my bag and climbed down from the tree. I remembered that I had a knife, and I knew how to start a fire. Maybe I could kill something. I reached a fence. I climbed through it with my knife ready. I heard a girl yell "damn you gale!" I frowned. I wondered what she was angry about. I saw a bird on a low branch. I snuck up and stabbed it in the head. I smiled widely at my success. "Honey, what are you doing here?" A voice asked. I turned around. A woman with brown curly hair asked. Her voice was nicer than that of who's I heard before. I couldn't make my voice turn to words. I tried to say "I ran away" but I couldn't force words. She saw the cut on my neck. "You can't speak, can you?" She asked. I shook my head. She picked me up and said quietly "lets get you somewhere safe. Did you get hurt at home?" She asked. I nodded. "What district are you from?" She asked. I held up four fingers. "I'll take you with me. Are you okay with that?" She asked. I nodded. "What is your name?" she asked me. I took the yarn from my bag and spelled "Alice" she smiled. "You're a smart one aren't you?" She asked. I smiled. I mouthed the words "what's your name?" She pulled my hair away from my neck, and out of the dried up blood. "My name is Esme." She told me as she sat me down by a stream and rubbed a little water on my neck. After she cleaned me up, she crawled though the fence with me, she held me protectively as we entered a district much poorer than 4. It looked like it could have been 8 maybe even 12. I shuttered at the thought. "Sorry, Hun. Are you cold?" She asked. I nodded to cover the lie. She took the blanket out of my bag and wrapped it around me. I laid my head on her shoulder as she carried me. She opened the door to a hut. It was larger than some of the others. Some other children ran up to her. "Hey girls." She greeted them. "Hi mommy!" A girl with blonde hair, who only looked about 1 said brightly. "This is Alice." The woman told the other children as she put me down. I waved with a smile. The others looked a little nervous. "She can't speak." She told them. "How come?" The one with chocolate brown hair who looked about 2 asked. I took out the note pad and the pen. I drew a picture of my dad with the knife cutting my throat and my mom dead by the table. I labeled the people "me" "dad" and "mom" they looked at it, but the woman, my new mom I guess, was the only one who understood. A blonde man came through the door. He kissed the woman on the lips and said "hey honey, have a nice day?" He hugged the two girls then looked to my new mom. He squatted down to my eye level and said "well, well, who's this little cutie?" He asked "that's awice." The blonde replied. "She can't talk." The chocolate haired girl added. Mom handed the man my picture. "Carlisle, I think she ran away because her father hurt her." My mom told him. I nodded, exited that she'd understood and i'd learned another name. "I think her vocal cords may be damaged. I found her when I was hunting just outside the boundaries." She told him. "She claims to be from district 4." Carlisle picked me up. "You'll be safe here, alright?" He asked. I nodded. There were two levels to the house. The bottom had a couch, and kitchen. The top had three rooms. A bathroom, a kids room, and the parents room. The kids room had two single beds, the parents had one double. "We'll get you a bed tomorrow. You can sleep on the couch for tonight." Carlisle told me. "I'll be alright. I'm used to sleeping on the floor." I wrote as I took my blanket out of my bag. Carlisle picked me up and laid me on the couch. I fell asleep peacefully and comfortably for the first time ever.

It had been 10 years since I joined this family. It was reaping day today. Rosalie was having nightmares. It was her first year being in the reaping. I stroked her hair trying to calm her down. My speech had never returned, but they usually knew what I was saying, and most of the people knew sign language, I used that primarily when I was out. I held rose in a hug tightly in my arms as she cried on my shoulder.  
"Rose, your name's only in there once. You won't get chosen." Bella promised. Esme entered the room. "You ready to go?" She asked. I nodded, as did Bella. When we got there, they pricked my finger and drew a little blood. The name matched and I was waved through. I stood with Bella as rose went to join the smaller children. Our escort walked on stage. "Welcome! Welcome! Welcome everyone to the Reapings! Today one young man and woman will be chosen to participate in the 84th Annual Hunger Games!" She stepped up to the big bowls containing the names of every child in the district, from 12 to 18. Her hands hovered above the bowls for a second, as if deciding something. "Now then, Ladies first!" she said, and reached into the bowl filled with girls names. She pulled one out and made her way back to the mic. She unfolded the paper and said "Rosalie Cullen!" Bella and I stood frozen in shock. Rosalie began to walk. I ran out into the isle wishing I could speak. I quickly signed and mouthed "I VOLUNTEER! I VOLUNTEER AS TRIBUTE!" Above my head in sign language making sure our escort saw me. Rose ran to me shouting in protest. Edward picked her up and swung her over her shoulder. "Come on, come on." She said inviting me on stage. I walked onto the stage. "What's your name?" She asked. I signed "Alice Cullen." She frowned. "Do you speak?" She asked. I shook my head, moving my hair, revealing my scar. "Oh my." She said simply. "Let's have a big hand for district 8's first ever volunteer, Alice Cullen!" everyone in the audience touched their three middle fingers of their left hand to their lips and holds it out to me. Was it that obvious i was going to die? The escort walked over to the other bowl and said "and now for the male." She reached into the bowl filled with boy's names. She pulled one out and made her way back to the mic. She unfolded the paper and said "Jasper hale." Everyone glanced in the center, to the most beautiful man I'd ever seen. His hair was wavy and reached down to the middle of his cheeks. He was edward's best guy friend, but we never really spoke. he walked onto the stage. "Meet this year's tributes! Alice Cullen, and jasper hale!" She said happily. "And may the odds be ever in your favor!" She said gleefully. We were soon taken off stage. "You have 10 minutes." One of the peacekeepers told me as my family came in. Rose latched onto me "don't go." She said crying. "She's got to, rose." Bella replied as mom and dad both hugged me. "I'm pretty good with a knife. I'll be fine." I signed to them. Mom wiped a tear away and kissed my forehead. "You have to win." Rose told me crying. "I'll be okay." I signed as I began crying my self. Every one was teary eyed. Even dad. "Good luck, baby duck." Dad told me as he handed me three pins that had obviously been taken from the hob. One was a mocking jay. One a gold heart, and one a simple circle "I believe in you." Bella whispered. "Knock them dead." She told me as the peace keeper returned."No! NOO!" Rose cried in protest. The door opened again once they were gone. Edward. I threw my arms around him in a hug. "Don't you dare get killed. Kick their asses." He told me just above a whisper. "Don't let them starve." I signed as tears streamed down my face. I was the primary hunter in family. Dad was fully occupied with his job, and being the doctor of our village, Bella would probably end up shocking herself if she went through the fence, mom had bad aim, and rose was afraid of the woods. "I won't." He promised wiping a tear away. I boarded the train and took a seat across from jasper. "Hello." I signed with a friendly smile. He frowned. So did I. I sat awkwardly in silence for the next few moments. The escort came back in. "Is everyone playing nice?" She asked making her way over to us. "We're fine." Jasper said bitterly. I frowned and walked over to the muffin display. I took a chocolate one and bit into it. I'd had chocolate in district 4, but never in 8. I'd almost forgotten what it tasted like.

_**Later**_

Haymich came in. "Well, hello." He said taking a seat. "Hello." I signed with a friendly smile. "The silent tribute." He said with a smile. "An honor to meet you ma'am." He said and held out his hand for me to shake. "A pleasure to meet you too." I signed and shook his hand. "If you don't mind my asking, why can't you speak?" He asked. "Do you have any paper?" I signed he nodded and handed me a notebook and pencil. I sketched what had happened so many years ago. I drew the knife against my neck in my previous father's arms. He glanced at it for a moment and frowned. "Wow, is that really what happened?" He asked. I nodded softly. "How'd you get out?" He asked. "I ran away." I signed. "You were in district 4, though. How'd you get all the way to district 8?" He asked. "I was found by the district boundaries." I informed him through my hands. "You are a strong fighter. I'm betting on you." He told me. "Thank you." I signed and smiled. Jasper looked over at us. "Can. . . Can I see that?" He asked looking at the paper. I handed it to him and watched as he looked at it. "This is amazing, how did you survive?" He asked. "I just ran, he cut me where it only damaged my vocal cords, but wouldn't kill me. He was drunk, so luckily for me he was off aim." I signed. "Do you think you'll ever speak again?" He asked. I shook my head. He looked a little disappointed. "I bet your voice would be beautiful." He said softly. I smiled a little "so how do we get sponsors?" Jasper asked. "You just have to make people like you." He told us. "Damn, people don't usually like me." I frowned. That wasn't true. After all, I liked him before I even knew his name. We arrived at the Capitol. I ran to the window and took a look out onto the sea of people. They were smiling and waving. I started waving back. "That girl knows what she's doing." I heard haymich comment to jasper. Jasper walked up behind me and started waving as well. He wrapped his arm around me. "They'll love it." He told me. "Everyone loves a couple." My heart raced, even if it was just for the games, he had his arm around me. Around me! The crowd below us cheered loudly. We entered a tunnel. He almost immediately dropped his arm. It was nice while it lasted though. We were soon in a building. They warned us that tomorrow would be very busy. I walked into my assigned room. There was a bed of corse, and a small rectangular shape lying on the table. I picked it up. It had a single button on the middle of the bottom banner of color. I pressed the button and where it had previously black, filled with color. At the bottom was a bar that said "slide to unlock" I slid my finger across it, and suddenly it was filled with squares. '_Before I mess with it, I should probably ask the escort about it._' I thought. I walked out with it in hand and joined them at the table. "What is this?" I signed. "That, is an iPod. It's very old technology. They came out before the rebellion. It plays music, mainly, but it also has a few games. "How dose it work?" I signed. "Just touch the screen." She told me. I touched it softly as gentle music started playing. The sound of a piano complemented by violins filled the air. I smiled a little. It was peaceful. "You can keep it if you win." She told me. I smiled and turned it off again as jasper took a bite of an unknown meat. After a few moments of silence, haymich broke the silence. "So, either of you any good with weapons?" He asked. "Knifes" I signed. He seemed interested. "Wanna show me?" He asked. Soon we were throwing knives at a dartboard and I was hitting bulls eye every time. I smiled proudly when he asked how I was at hunting. I took another knife from the dart board and threw it at a deer. I hit it straight in the brain causing it to fall over dead. Jasper stood back in shock. "Something like that would feed the entire district!" He told me. "No, they aren't as large at home." I signed and headed back inside with the others.

_**-a little later**_

I laid on the bed and stared at the ceiling. I scrolled through the songs on the iPod until I found one I liked. I laid it down and sat for a moment. I remembered mom always trying to teach me to dance. "Ballet" she had called it. I stood and twirled in the center of the room. As I reopened my eyes jasper was standing in the doorway clapping quietly. I jumped back in shock. "Sorry to frighten you, I was just passing by, and I saw you. I stopped to tell you that you're a very good dancer." He told me. I blushed. "Thanks." I signed. "You're welcome." He said with a smile. "Sorry I was such an ass on the train." He apologized. "I'm just worried about my brothers. Neither of them can hunt the side of a barn." He told me. "It'll be okay." I signed and hugged him. "I'm sure Edward will keep them fed." I tried to convince him. He kissed my cheek. I froze in shock. My heart raced again. I fell back onto the bed. He chuckled lightly. "you okay?" He asked rubbing my shoulder. I nodded. "You should probably get some sleep." He told me. "Tribute parade tomorrow." He reminded me as he walked away. I closed the door and laid back on the bed. I tried to sleep after about two hours, i accepted that It wasn't working. I sighed in defeat and went over to the large window in the hall. Jasper was already sitting there. "You too?" He asked. I nodded. I stared out at the city. we sat silently. "Who knew that I'd find the girl I loved only weeks before we both die?" He asked. "We won't die." I signed. "Only one comes out, Alice." He told me. "Not if I can help it." I signed leaning against his shoulder. "You'll start a third rebellion." I nodded. "If it keeps you alive." I signed "you're insane." He laughed. I smiled and nodded. "What are you still doing up?" Our escort asked as she came around the corner. Jasper's arm was wrapped around me tightly. I smiled softly. "We couldn't sleep, we were just going back." Jasper told her. I Nodded. "Busy day tomorrow!" She told us again as she walked off. Jasper kissed my forehead. "Night." He said softly. "Night." I signed back and went to my room.

*the next morning.

I awoke to a bright light shining in my eyes. I winced and sat up. I glanced over to the clock. 9:30 am. I pushed the blanket off of me, and crossed the floor to the closet  
headed to the bathroom to get a shower, I pushed the buttons as the water sprayed on me."_COLD_!" My thoughts exclaimed. I hit the button to make it hot. "_Ow. . . Too hot_." I thought frowning as my skin reddened. I turned the cold button up. I finally got it right and looked around for a bar of soap, or something of that nature. There was a small shelf that I couldn't reach. I frowned and stepped onto a step thing and reached for it. As I grabbed it, I lost my balance and fell through the curtain. As I stood, I noticed a bruise on my arm. "_Well that hurt. . ._" I thought frowning as I rubbed it softly. I washed my hair, and put it over my shoulder. I dressed quickly and ran down stairs. I wore a bubble skirt, complemented by a lacy black tank top, a white cardigan, and converse boots. I skipped down the stairs happily "good morning, Alice." Jasper said happily. "Hey jasper." I signed, smiling. I sat across the table from him. I took a few slices of bacon off of the plate in front of me and put them on mine. I took a small bite out of it then turned to jasper and signed "I think our district's been doing it wrong." He smiled. "I do believe you are correct." He replied.

* * *

Hours later we were sent away to Cinna. I sat on the bed as I awaited his arrival. My knees were pulled to my chest, lost in thought. The door opened as I looked up. "That was legendary." He told me. "Volunteering for your sister when you can't even speak, When you've already been damaged by weapons." He told me. "She wouldn't have made it past day one, I couldn't have let her do it." I signed. "They'll remember you." He promised. I smiled. He brought out a dress. "What do you think?" He asked as he showed me a blue dress then said "there's more." He told me as he ran a match across it. Suddenly snow flakes flew all around it. I smiled. "I love it." I signed. "May I try it on?" He nodded and handed it to me as I changed to it. "It's not even cold." I signed in shock. He nodded once more. "That's the idea." He told me.

_**-the tribute parade-**_

Jasper and I stood hand in hand in the chariot. We both had snowflakes coming from our outfits. The horses galloped out as the crowd erupted in cheers, especially when we came out. I raised our arms to reveal our hands held in each others. The crowd got even louder when jasper and I got an idea. I nodded once knowing they'd go nuts. Jasper kissed me softly on the cheek. Just as we predicted, people stood, screaming our names, cheering for us. Someone threw a white rose. I caught it with my other hand. As our chariot came to a stop, they were still cheering.

_**-interview with Caesar-**_

"So far she's known as the silent tribute, please welcome, Alice Cullen of district 8!" The cheers started again. I smiled softly, they loved me. I walked slowly on stage trying not to fall in the shoes Cinna had me wearing. Jasper came with me on stage to translate for the people who couldn't see me. "What was your life like back at home?" He asked, jasper began speaking right as I finished the first word. "My life was with out a doubt, perfect. I have a mom, a dad, two beautiful, amazing sisters." I told him. He gave a thoughtful smile. "Any special guys?" He asked. "Yes, because I would absolutely kiss another man if I had a boyfriend." I replied. Jasper even got the sarcasm in my tone right. The audience was laughing again. As soon as it died down Caesar asked me "What about the time in the Capitol? How do you like it so far?" I thought for a second.  
"It's. . . Different. Very different. . "  
"Different? How?"  
"There's more color, the food is better, I'll admit. It took me a full hour to figure out how the showers worked though." The crowd laughed a little. "You've been here longer!" I accused through Jasper's voice. More chuckles filled the air. I smiled. "So, how about that tribute parade?" He asked with a grin. "You look stunning in snow." He added. "Thank you." I signed as jasper spoke my words. "I actually have snow with me now. Care to see?" I asked as I caught Cinna's eye backstage as he nodded once. I stood and twirled in circles just like yesterday when jasper had caught me dancing. The snow flakes all landed around me in a circle. Some even flew into the audience. They re erupted in applause. I sat back in my seat and signed " thank you, thank you." As jasper said what I couldn't. Caesar's interest was re sparked. "If you dont mind my asking, what's the story behind why you can't speak?." He asked me. "Everyone wants to know." he added. I reached into my purse and handed him the drawing. I moved my hair reveling the scar to the audience. There was the sound of "oooh" and "ow." Echoing through the audience. "So let me get this straight." Caesar said quietly. "Your father ran a knife across your neck and ruined your voice when you were only a child?" He asked. I nodded. "But you said earlier that your life at home was great, that you had a mom and dad. Your father dosen't look too nice, and your mother looks a bit. . . Dead." He commented.  
"I ran away after that happened. I'm not with that family anymore. My new family is the perfect one." His thoughtful smile returned. "So, at the reaping, what did you do to tell them you volunteered?"  
"I just ran. I mouthed the words and kept signing. "I volunteer" I was so afraid they wouldn't see me."  
"How about after the reaping, what did you tell them, you family? Your sister?"  
"I just kept telling that it'd be okay, and I'd try to win."  
"And try you will." He said as he stood up. "Ladies and gentlemen, Alice Cullen!" I curtsied and went back stage again. Jasper stayed on to do his interview. "Wonderful! Wonderful!" Cinna exclaimed followed by "flawless" and "beautiful" by haymich and the escort. Even one of the peace keepers gave me a thumbs up. Soon jasper came back too.

* * *

We went back to our rooms, I'd need more sleep than usual if I wanted to impress the sponsors. A bird flew to my window. A mocking jay. There were lots of them in my district. They were kind of annoying but very beautiful. I watched it for a few moments, then went to sleep.

* * *

I glanced around quickly. "_Morning already?_" I thought frowning. I changed into the tribute training outfit that they had instructed us to wear. I walked down stairs to jasper sitting on the couch. "You look beautiful." He told me as he played with my hair. I smiled as haymich came in. "Hey Alice, may I talk to you for a moment?" He asked. I walked over to him as we went into a different room. "Try this." He told me. "What is it?" I signed. "It's medicine." He told me. "I'm not sick." I signed confused. "Trust me. I'm your mentor. Why would I try to kill you?" I took the glass and drank a swig of it. My throat felt tingly. "What the hell is this?" I signed, not liking how it felt. "We'll be sending you this throughout the games. You have to drink it every time. All of it. Your questions will be answered on the first day of the second week. I nodded unsure.

* * *

Jasper and I patiently awaited for our names to be called. "Alice. . .Cullen" the speaker called. I stood and went out. I picked a knife from the rack. I got their attention and threw the knife as hard as I could at a dummy target. I aimed for the neck. I threw it and the entire head came off in one piece. They stood dumb founded at me. I smiled brightly. I took a bow and put a knife where an arrow would go. I pulled back the bow and aimed for the target over where the dummy's heart would be. I let my grip go and the knife and it went straight into the bulls eye on the heart target. They were still struck in disbelief. "Shall I continue?" I signed looking around. "Sure Hun, but I think you have a 12 already." I smiled. I picked up an arrow and shot a dummy in the brain target. "Bravo. Bravo." The tallest said with a smile. I put the weapons back on the shelfs and walked back out as they called Jasper's name.

_**-5 hours later-**_

I laid against Jasper's shoulder awaiting the results. The Capitol was soon filling the screen starting with district one. I didn't particularly care, so I zoned out until I heard my name. I glanced to the tv as they said "Alice Cullen with a score of. . . 12!" I stared in disbelief. "Watch out you other tributes, she's the one that broke the dummy." I heard Caesar say. He was still rambling on when jasper asked "You're the one who broke the dummy?" in disbelief I smiled proudly. "I think I'm officially terrified of you." He admitted. I smiled a little. "I won't hurt you." I signed. He kissed my cheek. "I know." He said with a laugh. Soon I saw them put Jasper's picture on screen. "Jasper hale from district 8 with a score of 10!" I smiled and hugged him. "Good job." I signed "not as good as you. I have no doubt in my mind that you'll win." He told me. A girl named Daisy from district 11 had earned an 8. She was so small. she didn't look like she could be older than 12. The only one I actually was worried about was the male from 10. He'd scored an 11.

_**-hours later-**_

"Good luck tomorrow guys. May the odds be ever in your favor!" Our escort said happily. Sleep was certainly not an option. I laid on the bed tossing and turning an a pathetic effort to sleep. I went in and out, but when I was asleep nightmares endured. Me clumsily falling off the platform and killing myself. They were mainly acts of clumsiness that I knew could actually happen. Falling out of a tree and breaking my neck, most were about the platform. I sprung awake. The dream had given me an idea. I quickly sketched what they told me the arena would look like. The x's were other tributes. The o's were me and jasper. This plan would rely on Cinna. If he put the pins on the jacket, I could through it at the last second, set off the land mines, then other tributes falling would set off other land mines, which would kill them, and as soon as it was safe to run, jasper and I would. I ran into Jasper's room and turned on the lamp. I handed him the paper and sat by him. He took a few seconds to look at it. He then looked at me. "This is flawless." He said in amazement. "This will be how we survive." He told me. "Brilliant." He told me as I smiled and went back to my room. I finally fell back asleep again. To my pleasant surprise, the rest of the night didn't bring any dreams. When I awoke, I didn't bother to change seeing how we'd be changing again in only a few hours. I was too nervous to eat anything. Jasper kissed my lips before we departed. As I changed into my outfit for the games, I noticed the pins. I smiled widely and ran to Cinna. "Thank you. Thank you. Thank you." I signed to him as I hugged him. "I'll win because of these." I signed. I took the paper that I had drawn my plan on and handed it to him. "You're very clever." He commented. I smiled as the speakers said "30 seconds." That wiped my smile away fast enough. I held the circle pin in my hand to make it as unsuspicious as possible. "Good luck." He told me as I stepped into the tube. It slowly started to rise. "Let the hunger games begin." I thought to myself. My heart was pounding. The timer went lower and lower. 20. . . 19. . . 18. . . 17. . .16. . . It almost felt as if time were slowing down. My hair blew in the breeze as I got ready the through the pins. I saw a camera aimed toward me. "I'm gunna win this rose." I signed 10. . . 9. . .8. . .7. . . 6. . . 5. . . 4. . . 3. . . 2. . . 1. Before it switched to zero, I threw the pins activating the land mines as planed. As it switched to zero and the alarm sounded I ran as fast as I could and watched where I'd been standing seconds ago blow up. Jasper was soon behind me. "We did it!" He said happily. "It worked! Half of the others are dead." He said cheerfully. We hadn't thought of the consequences for cutting the game short though. Soon, fire burst behind us. We started running, jasper tripped, and I pulled him back up. Then there was spontaneous rain. Jasper and I were both confused. It had never rained in the arena before. I heard the beeping of a parachute. I climbed a tree and untangled it from the branch. It was whatever "medicine" haymich was giving me. The note simply said "drink it, trust me. By the way, nice aim, but I think the game makers are pissed." I smiled softly and drank the small container. I jumped from the tree and joined jasper on the ground. "We should probably find shelter." He told me. "I'm going back to the cornucopia. I need to see if anything survived." I signed and went off. Upon reaching it, no one was in sight except bodies of dead tributes. I found exactly what I needed in a dead tribute's, who had been killed after the explosion's hand. I pulled the knife out of his hand and grabbed a backpack that was lying there. Someone knocked me down from behind. I got on my back and almost to my feet. I recognized him. He was the boy from 7. He had only scored an 6. The small child from 11 had scored 8. I didn't think He wasn't much of a threat. I tried to kick him off. It didn't work. He picked up another knife and ran it across my forehead. He almost got me in the chest, but I rolled out of the way. while he was looking down, i had a clear shot. I stabbed my knife through his head, killing him instantly. I pulled my knife free of his head and went to find jasper. After about 3 hours it was getting late, and I still hadn't found him yet. I found a small cave where I could clearly see the sky. Jasper was right. About half had died today. Both from 1 the boy and girl from 2 the girl from 5 the boy from 6 and 7. The girl from 9. The girl from 10. The guy from 11. Both from 12, not a surprise. So that meant there were 10 left to kill. Both from 3 and 4, The boy from 5, The Girl from 6 the Girl from 7 the Guy from The Guy from 10 and the Girl from 11. I hoped someone else would kill 11 before I had to. I didn't think I could live with my self if killed a child. It was probably 2am. I had searched in the bag, and to my disappointment there weren't any items of warmth that wouldn't draw unwanted attention. I sat half asleep and shivering. My knees were pulled to my chest and I breathed heavily on my hands and rubbed them on my legs trying to, warm anything up. There was a cannon shot. I kept hoping it wasn't jasper. I'd find out soon enough. I heard footsteps coming closer to me. I grabbed the knife and stood. "It's just me." Jasper's voice rang quietly through the cave. I put the knife down and ran to hug him. "God, Ali, your freezing." He said wrapping his arms around me tightly. "You know you'd warm up faster if we were naked." He said smirking. I rolled my eyes and signed "we're on public tv, and rose dosen't need to see that." He blushed a little. I kissed his cheek. "Damn, even your lips feel like ice. I can fix that." He told me as he pressed his lips to mine. I heard a camera appear. I rolled my eyes and put my hand over the lens as jasper laughed softly. The dim moonlight filled the cave as I sat on the walls of the cave with him. I was still wrapped tightly in his arms. I finally fell asleep with my head resting on his shoulder. "The worst is over now, we can breathe again." He told me as I slipped into a deep sleep. I was awoken by jasper saying "Alice." Worriedly. I threw a knife lazily in my half asleep state. I cannon went off causing me to jerk awake. "How. . ." He started. I shrugged and took my knife out of the tribute's chest. The girl from 6 was now dead. "Lets get her out of here before she stinks up the cave." Jasper suggested. I nodded in agreement. When we drug the body off, we went back to the cave. "We should find food." I signed. Another parachute came down after I went to hunt. I drank it and then found a large buck. I silently climbed a tree and locked my aim straight for the brain. I had a knife in a bow. I pulled the string back and let it go. It killed it, perfectly salvaging the meat. I drug it back to the cave grinning. "You don't do anything half way, do you?" He asked. I shook my head proudly. "This is more than we'll eat the rest of the games." He noted. I smiled. He started skinning it with my knife. If anyone tried anything, I still had arrows. Soon enough, jasper had enough meat cooked for a decent sized meal. We heard foot steps. The smell had drawn other tributes. The ones left from 7, 9and 11. I shot an arrow at 7, threw a knife at 9. But I couldn't make myself hurt the girl from 11. She was so tiny. I was amazed that she'd made it this far. I sighed as my good nature took over. "Do you want some?" I signed not believing what I was doing. "Really?" She asked in soft disbelief. I nodded, pulled a large piece off, and handed it to her. "Thank you." She said softly with a hint of relief as she bit a piece off. "You seem like you've done this before." Jasper commented to the small girl. "My aunt was in the 74th. She didn't win, but she made it farther than anyone expected. You might remember her. I never met her, but her name was 'rue'" she told him. "Oh yeah, that year was epic. Wasn't that the year that started the second rebellion?" Jasper replied to her. "I think so." she said as she leaned back on a rock. It was dark again. We kept the fire lit as we slept in peace. I felt someone tap my shoulder. I opened my eyes heavily. The small child pointed to a few of the other tributes. I grabbed a bow and put the knife in it. I released it and the knives killed them. There went the girl from district 3 it was the last day of the first week. So far, I wasn't even injured. The boy from 10 was still alive. It was barley past dawn. I watched for the boy up a tree when I heard buzzing. I glanced over my shoulder. A swarm. A swarm of tracker jackers were coming straight toward me. I jumped from the 20 foot tree and landed roughly. I heard a crack when I hit the ground. I laid in pain for a moment then got to my feet, and fell again. I limped as fast as I could, back to the cave. Jasper saw me. He ran over and scooped me up and ran. Once we lost them, jasper held me close and stroked my hair. "Are you okay? What happened?" He asked I mentally sighed knowing I'd sound stupid. "I. . . Saw tracker jackets and jumped out of a 20 foot tree." I signed with a sheepish smile. He laughed a little and kissed me softly. "Do you think it's broken?" He asked gently touching my leg. "Positive." I signed. There was the sound of two parachutes. I started to get to my feet. Jasper put a hand on my shoulder. "Stay down, I'll get them." He told me as he handed me a knife. He came back a few minutes later. He handed one to me. He opened the other. I hadn't noticed that he had numerous cuts and burns. Mine was the usual. According to haymich, something would happen tomorrow, I didn't know what. I drank it without question. Jasper glanced at me then went out of the cave. he came back moments later with two sticks and a few vines. "it'll have to do for now." He told me as he tied it around my leg making a splint. A little later I fell asleep by the fire again in Jasper's arms. '11' as we had nick named her, was keeping watch, she was best at that because she could hide so easily. 3 or 4 hours had passed since I'd fallen asleep. I heard 11 whisper quietly "Alice." I sat up and glanced around, she pointed into the clearing where the cornucopia was. "Look." She said as I walked over to join her. 10 was burring something. Then the girl from three walked behind him. The girl from 3? I thought she was dead. "Watch out." I heard 10 hiss. "I'm re burring the mines to our advantage." He told her. It was nearly dawn. I saw 3 pick up a handful of berries. She ate one and fell as a canon sounded. 11 smiled and said "I have an idea." She steeped out into the woods and sang "ah ah ah ah" going lower each time. The mocking jays responded and 10 looked frightened. "That's their battle cry." She explained. As we walked again, another patch of fire came behind me. I gasped softly and started to run. 11 was behind me. I ran through a small patch of trees. But then there was a drop off. Before I could stop myself, began falling down the cliff. Leafs and twigs entangled my hair as a tree fell behind me. As I slid to what I thought was safe, another tree fell on my broken leg. I was only about half conscious. My arm was covered in a single narrow cut that went the length of my entire arm, and a large burn. I saw the fire still coming towards me. "Damn Capitol, damn game makers. Damn hunger games." I thought bitterly as I attempted to get to my feet. Then it occurred to me. Where was 11? I turned and glanced toward the fire. Nothing. No. No. No. My stomach twisted into a thousand knots until I heard 11 call "ALICE! ALICE! HELP!" I glanced around trying to find her. I saw the boy from 4 in a tree with a spear. I reached for my knife, but in my horror, I remembered, it had been burnt in the fire. The beeps of a parachute filled the air. I opened it to find a note. "Try your voice." It read. Could it be? Was that what the medicine was for? "Thank you." I whispered to a nearby camera hoping he was watching. "11?! 11!" I cried out, amazed that it worked. It worked. The voice I hadn't had since I was four was back. "Alice!" She cried again. There was another cliff across a gap that I knew would kill me if I fell. It sounded like she was over there. There was a vine that was tied to a tree. I grabbed onto it and jumped. I swung across to the other side and landed perfectly. I saw her in the distance and ran over to her. She was hanging from a rock on a cliff that was about to collapse. I grabbed her hand and pulled her up. She cried in my arms out of fright. "You're okay. You're okay." I whispered gently stroking her hair. "You're alright." I promised quietly. "Where's the man that was with us?" She asked almost below a whisper. "He's fine. The fire started far away from where he was." I told her. As if on que, jasper swung across the cliff. "You guys okay?" He asked as I held 11 protectively. "We're fine, and Alice's voice came back!" She said happily. Jasper walked over to me. "No way. Really?" He asked taking my hand. "Yes." I said in barley a whisper. "I was right. It is beautiful." He commented. I blushed with a smile. "Bad news." He told us. "The cave is kinda. . . Destroyed. Including the deer." He told us. "I'll try to hunt another one." I told him. "11, you can gather. But watch out. Blue berries, out here, are usually night lock. She nodded and headed off to gather. "Now would be a real good time to send a knife, haymich." I said under my breath. "We need to find shelter again." He reminded me. "Right." I replied searching for something that would make do. There was a cry of pain in the distance, and a cannon. "11?!" I shouted in worry. There was no response. I took off in the direction that I heard the cry. "11?" I cried with tears rolling down my face. "Daisy?" I found her finally. It was just as I had feared. There was an arrow in her neck, blood surrounded her lifeless body. "No. No." I whispered dropping to my knees by her side. There was a knife by her side. I heard leaves crunching behind me. I quickly turned with the knife in hand. "It's just me." Jasper said wrapping his arms around me. I buried my head in his chest. "Why her?" I cried. "She was just a little child." I said still crying. "We're all just children. Just children playing soldiers." He told me as he rubbed my back softly. "The entire concept highly sickens me. The fact that we're owned, and forced to fight." I told him. "Carful." He warned. "We are still on national television." He reminded me. He held me tightly stroking my hair as we both cried, mostly me, but a little bit of him. I unzipped my jacket and unfastened the pin that was in the shape of a heart from my inner shirt. "What are you doing?" Jasper asked me quietly. I fastened the pin onto her shirt. I removed the arrow carefully and moved her hair to cover her wound. I closed her eyes and moved her to a meadow. "I'm so sorry." I whispered as I kissed her forehead. "I'll miss having you around." I told her. I touched my three middle fingers of my left hand to my lips and held it out for the fallen child of district 11, saluting the district, To the parents that had lost their child. "I'm so sorry." I whispered to the camera. Another tribute entered the meadow. I threw my knife and hit them straight in the chest. I took the other tribute and threw them lazily in the woods after taking the knife back. The girl from 4 was down. I carved into a near by tree "daisy's meadow"

* * *

It was day 10 of this ridiculous game. Only 4 days or less until we could go home. My leg was still severely broken. Any doctor would tell me not to walk on it, but unless I found a bow, that wasn't an option. I was deep in the woods in hopes of finding another deer. I saw a squirrel. Good enough. I chucked the knife at it as it fell to the earth. I picked it up and went back to the tree. I saw another tribute. I tossed the knife, but missed. I gasped. I'd never missed. The branch i was sitting on broke and sent me to the ground. The tribute turned around. It was the boy from 4. "You." He said angrily. "Your the one who killed my twin sister!" He growled. He had a large rock in his hand. I quickly grabbed the knife. He hit my head with the rock about the same time as I pushed the knife forward. I felt a little blood on my forehead and heard a cannon, but only one. I fell unconscious.

**_**jasper's point of view**_**

A single cannon shot. I hadn't seen Alice in nearly 4 hours. It couldn't be her. I ran deeper in the woods. "Alice! Alice?" I called in terror. No response. I wouldn't loose her. We'd made it so far. "ALICE?" I screamed even louder. "Alice!" I kept yelling. I finally saw her. Her eyes were closed. No. Her forehead had blood on it. "No, please, no." I said quietly as I pulled her out from the other tribute. She groaned unconsciously. "Alice? Are you okay?" I whispered. She only groaned again. I wiped away a little blood with my thumb and kissed it as I scooped her off her feet and headed back to any kind of shelter. "Sorry Ali." I told her softly. She groaned in pain. "You're okay, you're alright." I promised her. "Stop talking." She moaned. "Sorry ba- I-I mean Alice." I apologized. Hoping she hadn't noticed that I almost said 'babe' I didn't like calling women 'babe'. It was so disrespectful. I didn't know why that almost slipped out. A small tear escaped the corner of her eye. "Shh. Shh." I whispered softly as I kissed her tear away. I found another cave. I walked into the small opening and took my jacket off. I balled the jacket up and laid it on the ground. I freed one of the sleeves and laid Alice down where her head rested on my jacket and pressed the sleeve to her bleeding wound. I lit a tiny fire just enough to provide light and warmth.

* * *

A few hours later, her eyes fluttered open softly. "Hey Hun." I whispered softly. "My head hurts." She told me quietly. "I know, want me to stop talking?" I asked her. "No." She said simply. "I love you." She said taking my hand. I laid down by her as I ran my thumb across her perfect eyebrow. "Love you too." I told her. "I mean more than just for the cameras." She said in barley a whisper. "I do too." I told her. I pressed my lips lightly to hers. "We should find food." She suggested as she started trying to get up. "No way. I'll get it. You stay here." I told her "alright." She sighed in defeat. She handed me my jacket. "Here." She said softly. "I'm fine. You keep it." I told her as I pressed down on the cut still trying to stop the bleeding. "I'm alright too." She tried to convince me. "Nope." I said simply as I laid her back down. I kissed her forehead softly. She looked worried. "I'll be back soon." I promised her. "Okay." She whispered softly.  
"At least take this." She said handing me my jacket again. I sighed in defeat. "All right." I said and slid it on.

* * *

It took about an hour, but I shot a doe with an arrow and drug it back to the cave. I took Alice's knife out of her hand. She was asleep again. I took off my jacket and placed it under her head. She tensed as I took the knife. "Shh, it's just me. Calm down." I told her softly. Her perfect lips spread into the smallest of smiles as she rolled onto her side. I stroked her hair softly and hissed her forehead, then started preparing the deer. As soon as the last bit was cooked, her eyes fluttered open sleepily once again. "You hungry?" I asked her softly. Her stomach growled but she said "no." I chuckled softly. "There's a whole doe. There's enough for both of us." I told her as I gave her some of the meat. She smiled gratefully as she ate it. There was a cannon shot followed by growling. The game makers were ready to end this, and it wouldn't be pretty.

_*****roses point of view*****_

I sat on the couch completely focused on the games. My knees were pulled to my chest as I watched my sister in my place. I barley slept anymore, I was too afraid to miss something important. Usually our district was dead by now. I didn't normally care about the games, but this year, it was my sister. Edward came down and joined me on the couch, as did his little brother emmett. Emmett was about my age. There was the shot of a cannon. Alice seemed worried as her head whipped over her shoulder to look behind her. "Don't you see them? Run!" She yelled to jasper. I didn't see anything. Jasper didn't seem to either. He looked a little confused. "Hun, did you get stung by another tracker jacker?" He asked asked her as he brushed her bangs out of her face. "No! How can you not see them? The wolf, horse hybrids?!" She yelled as she stood. "Alice, I don't see anything." He said straining to see what she saw. There was a moment of silence and confusion. Soon just as she had described them, there was a creature that looked like a mix between a wolf and a horse, and they were obviously created to kill the slower tribute. Alice quickly pulled herself to the top of the cliff using mostly only upper body strength. She shot one of them in the eye with an arrow. "Hurry up!" She hissed at jasper as she started helping him up. "How did you. . .?" Jasper asked "I dunno, the same way I killed someone in my sleep." She replied. "I guess I'm just awesome like that." She said with a laugh. The cave started caving in below them. Alice started falling, but jasper grabbed her and pulled her up as they ran. They came to a large gap. "We're just children." She said in sudden realization and grabbed onto a tree branch. "It's like the playground at school." She told jasper as she made her way across swinging from tree to tree and landing gracefully on the other side. Jasper soon joined her as the last cannon fired. The last tribute was dead. Alice and jasper had won. "MOM! MOM!" I yelled happily. "THEY WON!" I yelled grinning happily. I heard a beep. "There has been a change. There can only be one victor." I heard the game makers announce. "WHAT!?" I yelled at the same time as Bella and Alice. Alice dug in her backpack and pulled out the bottle of pills that her sponsor had sent. She pored half of them in Jasper's hand and the other half in hers. "We'll do it." She threatened as they both opened their canteens and poured a bit of water in their mouths and began to raise their hands to their lips. "No! They wouldn't!" I yelled as mom came down. She saw the pills and started to freak "what are those? What is she doing? She wouldn't. Would she?" Bella took her arm. "Don't worry." She said as the game makers called "STOP. okay, alright, you both win." They said in annoyance. I looked to disbelief at Bella. "She did it. She won. SHE WON." I yelled in happiness. I was taken into my dad's arms and spun around. "We knew she could do it." He reminded me. "I never lost hope." I told him smiling. Dad kissed mom quickly on the lips. To everyone is the room's surprise, Edward kissed Bella. Even Bella seemed surprised. Never in a million years could I have guessed what would have taken place next. Emmett leaned in and kissed my lips. I gasped softly, then went along with it. I blushed deeply as I felt our cat rub against my leg.

_**-Alice's point of view**_

"We did it." I said in barley a whisper. "We won. We're alive. There's no one left to fight." I said smiling. "We can go home." I told him. Jasper picked me off my feet and spun me around. There was a crack and a sharp pain in my mid section. "Ow. . ." I groaned. Jasper put me down. "Oh my god, Alice, I'm so sorry, I didn't. . ." I cut him off. "It's alright. Probably just a rib, no big deal." I said casually as we were transported back to the Capitol. Upon boarding the train, I was led to a car that I hadn't seen before. The walls were all white, and they hooked me up to a bunch of machines. There were lots of annoying beeps as they told me to lay back. I did. They gave me a shot of something and began undoing the make-do splint. My eyes were getting heavy. I tried to blink back the drowsiness, then I heard haymich say "don't fight it cupcake, you're safe for now." He said in a softer voice than I'd remembered. I fell into a deep dreamless sleep.

* * *

When I awoke, my leg was in a heavy cast, as was my arm, and my wrist was wrapped in bandages. I had been changed from my tribute outfit to a white sundress. My hair was in a braid, and my pin rested on the table beside the bed. I heard footsteps. I quickly pretended to be asleep. "I know you're not actually asleep." Cinna's voice said with a light chuckle. I glanced over and sat up. "Hey Cinna." I said with a smile. "how you feeling?" he asked softly. "Pretty good." I replied "when do I get to go home?" I asked him, feeling pretty helpless. "Soon. All you have to do is one more interview, then you can go home." He told me. "Where's jasper?" I asked "he's in the other room." He told me. "Is he alright?" I asked softly. "Don't worry, he's fine." Cinna informed me as he hugged me "i knew you could do it." he told me, then said "get some rest. The interview is tomorrow." I nodded once and laid back, pulling the blanket over me. The light flicked off as I slept again.

_**The next morning**_

When I awoke, I'd been transferred to a real bed, and was dressed in grey sweats and a tank top. I glanced around and realized that it was the same room I'd been in before. I walked down stairs and took a seat at the table. "Good morning, beautiful." Jasper said and kissed my hand. I blushed softly and smiled. Cinna came down the stairs. "So, who's ready for the interview?" He asked. "Whatever gets me home fastest." I replied. He chuckled lightly. "You'll probably be home by this time tomorrow." He told me. I smiled again. "Really?" I asked in excitement. He nodded. Want to see the outfits?" He asked "sure." We both replied. He took us back to the room with the clothes in it. My dress fell just above my knees. It was blue with white lace. There was only one shoe seeing how one leg was covered in a cast. It was a small shiny silver flat. Jasper's outfit was a black and white suit to be complemented with converse. Our escort saw me and told me I was suppose to be using these thing they'd called "crutches" she brought them down and taught me how to use them. I kept insisting that I didn't need them, but she wouldn't listen.

**_-later-_**

We stood backstage waiting for Caesar to give us the signal to come on stage. I'd covered the crutches in bright green duct tape to make them more me. I soon heard Caesar say "and here they are now! The victors, of the 84th hunger games, Alice Cullen, and Jasper hale!" He yelled enthusiastically. Jasper helped me to my feet as I made my way onto the stage. I almost tripped over the crutches, but jasper grabbed me around the waist and caught me. As we made it to our seats, the crowd erupted in cheer. "So guys, how were the hunger games?" Caesar asked. Jasper and I both started laughing at his obviously sarcastic question. "The truth?" I began. "It was awful." I told him. "One day, you have all the luck in he world because you killed a deer, and you think you'll be fine, but then the next, you're sitting in a tree somewhere and then you're being chased by tracker jackers and some crazy creation made by the people behind the whole thing, and all you want to do is survive and go home. Things just change so much. Fear rules most of your life in there. You can go in there thinking that you're not afraid of anything but then you get in there and you're just weak." I explained. "That's what she said." Jasper said with a laugh. I punched him playfully on the shoulder. "Shut up." I said through giggles. The crowd laughed again. Once they calmed down Caesar asked "why did decide to save each other?" He asked "love, I guess." I admitted as jasper took my hand. "I couldn't live with out her." Jasper said and wrapped his arm around me. I smiled softly. "Me either." I told him as we glanced into each other's eyes. "What do you think you'll do when you get home?" Caesar asked me. "Well, everyone will probably be crying, so I guess I'll just be trying to hug everyone at once, and definitely trying to calm rose down." I told him. "What about you jasper?" He asked him. "Dunno, probably about the same." He said as he stroked my hand with his thumb. "Good luck you guys, I see great things in the future for you." He told us. "Thank you." I said softly as we exited the stage. As I glanced back he looked a little teary eyed.

**_Later_**

Colors blurred past the window as we waved goodbye to the Capitol. They waved back cheering loudly. Once we reached he tunnel I sat on the couch with Jasper's head in my lap. "So, you didn't just love me for the cameras?" I asked. "No. It's real." I smiled. "Really?" I asked. "Yup." He confirmed. "So you wouldn't mind if I. . ." I pressed my lips to his. He kissed back heavily. I smiled as butterflies filled my stomach. "I believe you." I whispered. "You should." He said with a suggestive smile. Haymich walked down the stairs. "Bed." He said simply. The clock read midnight. I sighed. "Okay." I said as I got to my feet. Jasper kissed me again as I made my way to my room. Once I gotta my room, I changed into a large tee shirt and shorts. I laid on the bed and threw the blanket over me. I rolled onto my side and fell asleep.

* * *

I was awoken by jasper nudging my shoulder. "Wake up." He whispered. "We're all most there." He informed me. "5 more minutes. . ." I whined. "Nope, get up." He said as I picked me up out of the bed. I unconsciously wrapped my arms around his neck and buried my face in his chest "Ali, wake up." He said softly. He leaned down and pressed his lips to mine as he kissed me awake. "What?" I whined. "Get ready. We're almost home." He told me as he sat me down. "Fine." I mumbled and opened the closet door. I took down a white sundress with my pin on it and a blue cardigan and headed to the bathroom. I showered quickly and dressed. I put my hair into a braid and went into the other car.. We were pulling into the train yard. I slipped on a pair of flats. I saw rose sitting on Edward's shoulders. She was cheering the loudest of all. The doors to the train opened. As soon as they did, I ran to my awaiting family. I ran into dad's arms first. He wrapped his arms around me tightly and didn't let go. I could feel my self start to cry. "I missed you so much." I whispered quietly. "I'm so proud of you." He told me as he kissed the top of my head. Rose came running up to me. "You did it." She whispered as I picked her up. "Don't ever do that again." Rose said in tears. "I hope I'll never have to." I told her. "I was so scared I'd never see you again." She told me. "Nothing can hurt us now, we're safe and sound." I promised her. Mom came shoving through the crowd at one point I heard her say "MOVE." I chuckled lightly and ran over to her. I threw my arms around her and lightly said "mom." She wrapped her arms around me as well. For once I felt safe again. I planed to keep it that way.

_**Years later**_

It had been 8 years since that. I was 22 now, as was jasper. There was a knock at my door, it was about 8 pm. I unlatched the locks and opened the door, it was jasper, here for his usual visit. We'd been a couple ever since the games. "Follow me." He said simply with a smile. "Daddy, I'm going out!" I called. "Be back by 9. 10 if you have a knife." He said from upstairs. "Yes sir." I called and followed jasper thought the woods. We stopped at a meadow. He pulled what looked like a guitar from a hollow rock. He started strumming it lightly and began to hum. The humming eventually formed lyrics. "Tonight will be the night that I will fall for you  
Over again  
Don't make me change my mind  
Or I won't live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
Because a girl like you is impossible to find  
You're impossible to find" he sang quietly. I smiled and blushed deeply. "You're so sweet." I told him with a smile. He took a deep breath and reached into his pocket "Alice, I love you, I have since the reaping, I've admired your bravery ever since then." He got down on one knee. I Immediately gasped in shock. "Will you marry me?" He asked. Tears of joy streamed down my face. "Yes. Yes. Of corse I will." I told him. He slid the ring on my finger and kissed my hand. "Thank you." He said as he got to his feet.

**_Epilogue_**

So in the end, Alice and jasper got married and had two kids, a boy and a girl.  
Emmett and rose got married as well.  
As did Edward and Bella.  
Alice's bravery to save jasper caused the third rebellion as predicted, but this time, the citizens beat the Capitol and converted back to the word as we know it.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys!

Alicesunmentionedsister here!

I want your opinion on how I right.

Firstly, do you think the story would be better if I put it in chapters appose to a one shot?

Also, which dialog do you like best?

When it's all together such as this story,

or when it's spaced apart such as :

"Are you alright?"  
He asked quietly.  
"I'm fine."  
I whispered.  
"May I walk you to class?"

Or double spaced such as:

"What happened here?"

I asked one of the officers.

"We're not sure yet. I don't think it caught, I think it was set."

"This was no accident, there's a trace of gasoline surrounding the place."

Which ever style gets the most votes is the style I'll right in. The samples of things you read are all pieces from upcoming stories :)

Please reply!

-Alicesunmentionedsister


End file.
